the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation 800080
Operation #800080 is the eighth episode in The Sudric Legends and the third episode of the Unwanted Guests Arc. ''(Note: It is not possible to put a '#' in a page's name, hence why it is not included.) '' Plot TBA Characters *Mini Trucks *Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) *Slate Trucks (cameo) *Shane Dooiney *Godred *Alaric *Ernest *Patrick *Culdee *Eric *Wilfred *Gordon *Ryan *Ninja Buddy *Duck *Tiny Tim *Unnamed Silver Mini (cameo) *Yellow Mini Truck *Rocky (cameo) *Arthur *Stepney *Terence (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *The Ballast Spreader (cameo) *Skarloey *Depressed Lorry (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam *Diesel (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Raul (mentioned) *Gustavo (mentioned) *Patrick's Uber (mentioned) *Duke (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Bulgy *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *Hiro *Connor *Bert (cameo) *Greg *Fred (cameo) *Sigrid of Arlesdale (cameo) *Rex (cameo) *Jock (cameo) *George (cameo) *Reg (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *James (cameo) *Philip (cameo) *Jones *Mysterious Engine *Unknown Tank Engines (do not speak) *Unknown Diesel Engines (do not speak) *Unknown Red engine (does not speak) *Emiko (does not speak) *Salty (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Container yard crane (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Nevin *Stanley *Charlie (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Hugo Locations *Sodor **Ryan and Gordon's Shed **Blue Mountain Quarry **Vicarstown Shopping District **Cliff **Skarloey Railway **Arlesdale Railway **Wellsworth Scrap Yard **Unknown Yard **Abandoned Siding **The Container Yard **Kirk Machan Station *The Mainland (indirectly mentioned) **South Eastern Railway (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was originally going to simply be called "Operation Purple". *The hex code for purple is #800080, which is where the episode gets it's name. *This is the only episode to be released in 2019. *This episode marks the first of a few things **The first episode to feature its own original score. **The first episode where Ninja Buddy is credited as being voiced by TheSudricLegend rather than a celebrity. Oliver admitted that this was a mistake on his part. *Ernest's line where he mentioned calling Raul and Gustavo was improvised by Nick. This was because at the time, Nick had become obsessed with the character Gustavo, who had debuted in the twenty-third series of Thomas & Friends. *Gordon's "time of the month" is a reference to a joke between Oliver and Nick where the former had become addicted to cheese after eating some for the first time in years. *Ernest's line "You've got red on you." is a reference to the 2004 horror comedy film Shaun of the Dead. *This is the longest episode in the series so far, being ten seconds short of being exactly half an hour. Oliver had planned at one point to split the episode into two to make it easier to work on, but decided not to as he felt the plot worked better as one episode. *An update video that included a short clip from the episode was uploaded on July 17th, 2019. *"Pull yourself together, Big G!" is a reference to the twenty-third series episode Gordon Gets the Giggles. Goofs *When Alaric is overlooking Ryan and Gordon, an unidentified mini can be seen near Gordon. Oliver confirmed that he had forgotten it was there and didn't notice it until late into the editing process. The shed set had been disassembled at this point, meaning the scene couldn't be refilmed. *When Toby reverses out of the Vicarstown Shopping District, one of his trucks hits the ceiling of the entrance, causing the building to move. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Unwanted Guests Arc Episodes Category:Pages that need editing